Frutillas con crema
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Despues de la derrota contra Alemania, Tsubasa y Hyuga se hechan la culpa a sí mismos. ¿Eh? ¿Eso es...? Todo, incluso la derrota, sabe mejor con un poco de crema, ¿no lo creen? [Hyuga x Tsubasa]


**_Este es un fanfiction Yaoi y como tal, narra y describe relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre hombres. Si no estás cómodo con el tema o te desagrada, puedes retirarte. No acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Frutillas con Crema"

by Emiko Mihara

_«¿Dónde estás...¿Es que no vas a aparecerte por el comedor para cenar...? Parezco ser el único que nota tu ausencia... Los demás están muy contentos, por lo menos eso parece._

_Gen-sama esta discutiendo con Wakashimazu-kun por su forma de ataar en el partido de ayer... Los gemelos Tachibana están molestando a Ryu-san por su lesión en el partido de ayer... Misaki-kun está contándoles a unos chios en la barra sobre sus viajes por Europa y el mundo... Y yo... Yo estoy en una mesa alejada... tomando un café. Bah, tomando... la verdad es que no le he dado un solo sorbo... Desde ayer que no tengo mucha hambre... No sé porque._

_Sí, sí sé por qué... Alemania barrio el piso con nosotros. Sé que era un partido amistoso pero, aún así no puedo evitar sentirme así frente a esa derrota... No pude meter ni un solo gol... Vos tampoco._

_Supongo que sos más inteligente que yo quedándote en tu departamento en lugar de bajar a amargarle a vida a los demás¿ne? Pero la verdad es que yo baje esperando encontrarte acá... Y una vez que me vieron, los chicos no me dejaron ir. "No podes seguir encerrando en tu propia miseria. Esa no es la forma de ser de nuestro capitán." Fue lo que me dijeron mientras me obligaban a entrar y sentarme con ellos. Aunque en cuanto estuvieron todos, apenas y notaron que me cambié para sentarme solo._

_De momentos... Me siento algo... ¿Nostálgico? Sí, creo que es eso. Aunque me gusto reencontrarme con todos, me siento mal por mi actuación de ayer. Todos dijeron que no importaba pero... Sé que están decepcionados... Pero lo que más me preocupa ahora... Sos vos. Suena algo cursi hasta pensarlo pero... Te extraño. Pensé que esa extraña sensación se había ido pero... Desde que volví y... Y te vi esperándome en el aeropuerto, con los demás, me di cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahí, esperando para volver y dar vuelta mi mundo..._

_Fue como conocerte otra vez. Todo lo que sentí cuando te vi en el campo de entrenamiento, con el sol ocultándose a tus espaldas... Volvió a mi memoria. Era una imagen tan atemorizante... Tu pelo oscuro... Tu mirada... Tu piel morena... Eras tan diferente a cualquiera que conociera, pero aún así... Aún así... Me atrapaste. Desde ese momento... No pensé en otra cosa que derrotarte. Pero eso fue solo al principio..._

_¿Sabes como me di cuenta? Es gracioso. Fue después de empatar la final del tercer torneo de secundaria... Cuando levantamos la bandera del triunfo juntos. Fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír con verdadera alegría... No lo sabes, pero tenes una sonrisa hermosa. Me gustaría que sonrieras más seguido...»_

- ¡Bien¡¡Ya es hora del postre...! – grita Ryu sacando a Tsubasa de su monologo mental. Al mismo tiempo que les sirven a ellos, él recibe también un postre en su mesa.

_«Yo no pedí nada... Son... Frutillas con crema. Es uno de mis postres favoritos pero, aún así... No tengo hambre.»_

- ¡TSUBASA! – grita Genzo Wakabayashi. Está sentado en la mesa con Tsubasa.

- Gen-sama, gomen... – se disculpa Tsubasa.

- Estuve llamándote desde la otra mesa un rato y no me contestabas... – Genzo se detiene al advertir esa mirada perdida en los ojos de Tsubasa – No me estás escuchando¿ne? -

- ¿Nani? – Tsubasa se despierta de nuevo – Gomen, - su semblante se oscurece – estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza... -

- Cosas¿ne? – dijo Genzo probando la crema de su pote de frutillas - ¿Sabías que las frutillas con crema son el postre favorito de Hyuga...? – dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿NA—NANI! – exclamó Tsubasa sorprendido y completamente despierto.

_«¿El... El postre favorito de Ko... digo, de Hyuga?»_

- Dije... Que las frutillas con crema son el postre favorito del _tiger... _– repitió Genzo prestando atención a la expresión de Tsubasa - ... ¿No lo sabías? -

Genzo sonrió de forma cómplice y poniéndose de pie se acercó para susurrarle al oído a Tsubasa.

- Es una lastima que Hyuga no haya bajado a comer... – puso el pote de frutillas en una de las manos de Tsubasa - ¿Porqué no le demostras que sos un buen capitán y le llevas un poco arriba...? – Genzo le guiño un ojo.

_«¿Llevarle un postre...? Ahh... Ahora entiendo... Gen-sama, me lees como un libro abierto...»_

Tsubasa se puso de pie y le sonrió a su tomodachi.

- Hai. Arigato Gen-sama... – logró decir mientras Genzo lo empujaba disimuladamente para la salida del comedor del hotel.

- ¡Yare, yare! Después me agradeces... -

_«No puedo creer que tengamos el mismo postre favorito... Aunque, tal vez, sea solo una coincidencia¿ne¡Iie¡Tengo que dejar de pensar así!_

_¡Kami-sama¡¿Porqué cuando uno está apurado, el ascensor tarda milenios en llegar¡Ah¡Ya fue! Subo por las escaleras... ¡Kuso! El departamento de Hyuga está en el piso 15... ... ... ... OK... Es...la...úl...tima...vez...que...subo...las...es...es... caleras...co...corri...endo... ... piso... 8... ... 9... ... 10... faltan... 5... más... 11... 4... más... ... ... 14... uno... más... ... 15...! Lle... lle... llegue...»_

Tsubasa apoya una mano en la pared para mantenerse de pie. Respira difícil y entrecortadamente. Camina hasta la puerta con los números 2, 7 y 6 de bronce brillante.

_«Este es el departamento de Hyuga. El 276... ¿Toco?»_

Tsubasa levantó la mano para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

_«¿Qué es eso...? Parece... ¿Alguien llorando? ... ¡Hyuga!»_

Tan rápido lo pensó, más rápido reacciono. Entro empujando la puerta hasta que cedió y giró a la izquierda en el hall, en dirección a la habitación...

_«¿Nani?»_

Tarde. Se choco de frente con Hyuga y terminaron los dos tirados de culo en el piso.

_«Auch... ¡Eso dolió! Ko... ¿Hyuga?»_

- ¿Hyuga...? – pregunto Tsubasa con un hilo de voz.

Un chico moreno, vestido con jeans y una remera negra... Pelo y ojos oscuros, aunque algo colorados. Se notaba que había llorado y mucho. Quedaba muy poco de la presencia fuerte e intimidante de Hyuga...

- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Hyuga en voz quebrada.

- Yo... Estaba en el pasillo y... – comenzó al tiempo que bajaba la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder.

_«Está enojado... Pero... ¡PERO NADA¡NO DEBÍ HABER ENTRADO!»_

- Go—Gomen nasai Hyuga-san... – se disculpó Tsubasa despacio – Escuché sollozos y... Me preocupé. -

_«¡MAL¿Porqué le dije que lo escuché llorar! Ahora me pega, seguro que me pega...»_

Tsubasa cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

_«¿Y¿No piensa golpearme¿O espera que abra los ojos?»_

Tsubasa abrió lentamente los ojos, sin renunciar al sentimiento de espera a ser golpeado por Hyuga, aunque fue otra cosa, no el puño de Hyuga, lo que vió.

_«Me mira a los ojos y... ¡Kami¿Está sonriéndome? Hai, me sonríe, pero... No es como siempre... No es esa sonrisa burlona. Tampoco es esa risa sádica que pone cuando se enoja... Se parece a esa única sonrisa de felicidad que vi en él...»_

Hyuga miraba intensamente a Tsubasa a los ojos y si, sonreía...

- Arigato. – dijo Hyuga sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Esa mirada tan intensa estaba poniendo nervioso a Tsubasa.

- ¿Por qué? – contestó Tsubasa valiéndose de todo su autocontrol para mantener la mirada, aún cuando sentía arder todo su cuerpo.

- Por preocuparte... – dijo Hyuga sentándose con las piernas cruzadas – por vigésima vez estaba repasando mis jugadas de ayer... Y... – Hyuga frunció el entrecejo - ... Estuve pésimo... -

_«Hyuga... no fue tu culpa... Quisiera tener el valor para desirtelo...»_

El incomodo silencio se mantuvo unos minutos. Quitando su mirada de Tsubasa, Hyuga dio un vistazos rápido a la habitación...

- Eso es... ¿Crema...? – preguntó señalando el piso, la puerta, su ropa, la ropa de Tsubasa – Tenes... – señaló el rostro de Tsubasa.

- ¿Mmhh? – se puso bizco para ver su propia nariz, llena de crema.

_«Me gustaría que...»_

- ¿Me ayudas? – dijo sin meditarlo conscientemente.

_«¡Kami-sama¿Qué dije!»_

Tarde. Hyuga solo sonrió y poniéndose en cuatro patas, gateó hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros del de Tsubasa.

- Entonces... ¿Te ayudo? – dijo Hyuga en un tono que hizo erizar hasta el ultimo cabello de Tsubasa.

_«Ahora... No me puedo tirar para atrás¿ne...?»_

- Aa... Onegai. – contestó con un suspiro ahogado.

Acercándose aún más, Hyuga abrió lentamente sus labios y lamió la crema de la nariz de Tsubasa, lo cual envió una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

_«Kami-sama... Dame fuerza... Si me sigue haciendo esto... ¡IIE! Tengo que ser fuerte. Iie. Iie. ¡No me voy a tirar encima de Hyuga¡No lo voy a desvestir con los dientes¡No le voy a hacer las cosas que me estoy imaginando! ... ... Bueno... Tal vez algunas sí... ¡Iie! Tengo que hacer uso de... todo... mi... autocontrol... y... y... Se siente tan rico que me bese el cuello...»_

Y si. A esa altura Hyuga ya había besado todo el cuello de Tsubasa y acercándose a su oído comenzó a susurrarle:

- ¿Sabes algo...? – comenzó en tono sexy – Sabes más rico que las frutillas... -

Hyuga comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de Tsubasa, lo cual disparó el ritmo cardiaco del diez a 1000/h... Tsubasa sentía muchísimo calor; su respiración era aún más agitada que cuando había subido los quince pisos corriendo y comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de suspirar. Y lo hizo. Nunca se había sentido así.

_«Iie... Me gusta pero... Iie. No puedo... Él no... Kojiro no...»_

Empujando suavemente a Hyuga con el brazo, Tsubasa se separó. El nueve no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo algo confundido. Lo había escuchado suspirar y eso para él había sido algo así como una confirmación de que Tsubasa estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía pero, esa repentina separación, lo hizo dudar, y arrepentirse de haberse dejado llevar.

- ¿Tsubasa...? – lo miró a los ojos, pero Tsubasa lo esquivó.

_«No me mires así, Kojiro... Vos no queres esto...»_

- Kojiro... – dijo en un suspiro. El tigre sonrió al oír su nombre.

_«Jamás lo había llamado por el nombre... ¡Baka!»_

Tsubasa se pudo de pie.

- Me voy. – dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación.

_«¿Mi brazo?»_

Kojiro había sujetado el brazos de Tsubasa, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas así. – dijo con voz calmada.

_«¿Así¿De que habla?»_

Kojiro tironeó a Tsubasa y sujetándolo de la cintura, lo beso en los labios.

_«¡Me está besando!»_

Tsubasa entró en shock. Lo menos que esperaba era esa contestación.

Cuando por fin se separaron, plateadas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas sonrosadas del diez, pero pronto fueron borradas por los labios de Kojiro.

_«Kojiro... Aishiteru»_

Sin darse cuenta, ese pensamiento se volvió un suspiro que Kojiro escuchó perfectamente. Aferrándose más fuerte a la cintura de Tsubasa, Kojiro se acercó a su oído, y con voz dulce y completamente audible, dijo:

- Mou aishiteru... Tsu-kun... – y comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello.

_«Iie... Kojiro... Vos no... ... Ah... Esta bien... Por esta vez... Voy a tratar de olvidar lo que siento... y creer... en tu mentira»_

Tsubasa se dejó encerrar entre Kojiro y la pared. El tigre ahora lo volvía a besar, apasionadamente, salvaje, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y sentimientos.

Junto con un gemido, todo el cuerpo de Tsubasa tembló al sentir la mano de Kojiro en su entrepierna.

- Ahhahhh... Kojiroooooo... -

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo en tono sexy. A él también le gustaba poder tocar así a Tsubasa.

Con manos que demostraban experiencia salida de quien sabe donde, Kojiro comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Tsubasa, sin dejar de besar su cuello y de acariciar cada parte de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto. Fuera la camisa, el tigre comenzó a bajar con suaves y húmedos besos por el pecho pálido que subia y bajaba en entrecortada respiración. Se detuvo en uno de los pezones de Tsubasa y comenzó a lamerlo. Primero con la punta de la lengua, y después de arrancar unos suspiros más, lo succionó gustoso.

- Kojiroooooo... Más... Kudasai... – dijo Tsubasa dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que lo envolvía.

Kojiro volvió el rostro a la altura del de Tsubasa y lo beso. Lamió con pasión los labios del diez, pidiendo permiso para explorar el interior de su boca. Tsubasa accedió gustoso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y entrelazaron. Kojiro estaba extasiado. Tsubasa sabia mejor que la crema... Tomó el pálido joven y sin cortar el beso, lo alzó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama de sábanas negras...

Kojiro comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Tsubasa de nuevo, pero esta vez se detuvo en su cintura, más exactamente sobre su pantalón de vestir.

- Me parece... – comenzó el tigre en tono sexy, tocando con la yema del índice el botón de la cintura – Que esto molesta... – y lo desabrochó.

_«Kami-sama... ¡Qué me lo saque de una vez!»_

Tsubasa intentó ayudar a Kojiro con sus propias manos, pero una reacción rápida del tigre lo dejó con las manos detenidas a los lados de su cuerpo. El nueve sonrió.

- ¿Ansioso...? – preguntó. Tsubasa asintió y tomando una bocanada de aire, contestó:

- Aa... Me—mo—le—es—ta... -

- Bueno, entonces... –

Kojiro se inclino sobre la entrepierna del diez y tomó el cierre con los dientes para así, bajarlo. Una vez abajo el cierre y fuera los malditos pantalones, Kojiro se tomo unos segundos para observar a Tsubasa... El diez estaba con los ojos cerrados; la respiración muy agitada; los brazos, quietos a los lados del cuerpo y las rodillas levemente flexionadas, con las piernas abiertas. Kojiro puso singular atención a los boxers color negro de Tsubasa... Era más que obvio que al igual que los pantalones, esos boxers también estorbaban...

El moreno joven de ojos negros se acostó al lado del diez.

- ¿Ko—Kojiro...? – murmuró Tsubasa entre abriendo los ojos, tratando de encontrarlo, cuando sintió los dedos de Kojiro acariciando su pecho lentamente. Fueron bajando... Y bajando... Hasta llegar a los boxers.

- Me parece... Que estos sobran. – dijo en casi un susurro, mordiendo luego la oreja de Tsubasa mientras lo masturbaba por sobre la tela negra.

- ¡Ah—Ah! – gimió Tsubasa encorvando la espalda – Má—ah—ás... Ko—ji—rooooh... – dijo entre gimiendo y suspirando.

El tigre respondió en tiempo record. Se volvió a poner enfrente de Tsubasa, y con mucha decisión comenzó a bajarle los boxers...

- Ah... ¡Ah! – gimió de nuevo el diez al sentir la tela frotar su miembro duro.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kojiro cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos negros lo excitado que se encontraba ya Tsubasa. Tiró los boxers lejos de la vista e hincándose sobre el pene del diez, comenzó a esparcir suaves caricias, solo con la punta de los dedos.

- Mmhhhh... Nhhnh... – suspiró Tsubasa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Kojiro siguió sus atenciones con suaves besos y lamidas. Lo hizo muy lentamente, casi con vergüenza, hasta sentir un sutil movimiento de caderas de parte de Tsubasa. Entonces, y como impulsado por el fuego que le quemaba todo el cuerpo, tomo el pene del diez entre sus manos y lo introdujo por completo en su boca.

Tsubasa se sentía al borde de un abismo. Creyó por unos momentos que si Kojiro continuaba masturbándolo así, moriría de seguro, pero... Se sentía tan... Delicioso.

_«Esto... se siente... demasiado bien... no... no voy a... aguantar mucho... más»_

Los gemidos de Tsubasa por fin se hacían escuchar en la habitación y casi al mismo tiempo, sus caderas conseguían guiar a la boca y las manos de Kojiro para que el ritmo fuera absolutamente perfecto.

- ¡Ah!—ahh—Ko—oh—ji—rooohhhhh... – gimió ronco Tsubasa arqueando la espalda, aferrándose con ambas manos a las sábanas, que se desprendieron del colchón. Kojiro bebió toda la esencia del diez, que se esparcía salada y caliente, en su boca.

Después de semejante orgasmo, Tsubasa estaba medio desmayado, hundido por completo en un mar de sensaciones, que recorrían cada fibra de su cuerpo... Aunque todo desapareció en cuestión de segundos y pudo sentir sus propias piernas en el aire, las manos de Kojiro en sus caderas y la lengua del tigre lamiendo con total dedicación y suavidad, su virginal entrada...

Kojiro delineó con la yema de su índice los labios de Tsubasa, dándole a entender enseguida lo que quería... El diez tomó la mano de Kojiro y comenzó a lamer con ahínco cada uno de sus dedos, empapándolos con su saliva lo más posible. Cuando Kojiro creyó que era suficiente, retiró su mano de entre las de Tsubasa y bordeó todo el pecho, el estómago y los muslos del diez con sus dedos húmedos.

Dando una última lamida, Kojiro introdujo su dedo índice en Tsubasa y comenzó a moverlo despacio, palpando el interior de su casi-amante. Al principio se sintió muy incómodo, pero el diez logró acostumbrarse bastante rápido a la intrusión. Se sentía bien. El tigre continuó, metiendo y sacando ese dedo, hasta que sintió que entraba con facilidad. Así pues, introdujo dos, con un poco de dificultad al principio y siguiendo la misma línea, introdujo un tercero cuando se tornó fácil con esos dos.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que Tsubasa gritara casi desesperado por más y eso era lo que Kojiro estaba esperando. Retiró sus dedos y tomando a Tsubasa de las caderas, lo penetró con una única y certera embestida. Tsubasa se contrajo sin desearlo a causa de la dolorosa puntada que le recorrió toda la columna.

- ¿Itai da? – preguntó Kojiro preocupado, acercándose hasta el rostro de Tsubasa por entre sus piernas. El diez negó con la cabeza.

- Iie... Seguí... Despacio kudasai. – pidió con una sonrisa.

Kojiro se acercó aún más y comenzó a besar a Tsubasa, manteniéndolo distraído, sin pensar en el dolor... no fueron necesarias demasiadas embestidas lentas y pausadas para que Tsubasa comenzara a gemir... de placer.

- ¡Ah¡Ah¡Má—ah—ás! One—ga—i—Ko—ji—rohh... – decía Tsubasa aferrándose a la espalda del tigre, que hacía todo lo que podía por complacer a su uke.

Las envestidas aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza. Kojiro necesitaba sentirse completamente poseedor del cuerpo pálido y frágil debajo de él, mientras Tsubasa no hacía otra cosa que gemir y gritar por más con cada nueva arremetida.

En un solo momento de lucides entre tanto placer, Kojiro volvió a tomar el miembro de Tsubasa entre su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, al mismo ritmo que llevaban sus estocadas...

- ¡Ah! Ko—ji—rohhh... Oreehhh... – gritó Tsubasa y sin conseguir terminar la oración, eyaculó entre su abdomen y el de Kojiro.

Solo bastaron unas pocas embestidas más para que Kojiro derramara también su semilla, solo que él lo hizo dentro de Tsubasa y al grito de '¡AISHITERU TSUBASA!'. Luego se dejó caer casi inconsciente sobre el pálido cuerpo del diez.

_«Iie... No puedo creerlo todavía... Hice el amor con Kojiro... Él gritó que me amaba... Demo... prometí... Me prometí no creer más allá de esta vez»_

- Do... ¿Doushita Tsu-kun? – preguntó en tono perezoso pero preocupado el tigre al ver el rostro de Tsubasa.

- Nada... – casi susurró el diez. Kojiro le acarició el rostro y lo beso con una ternura infinita.

- Aishiteru Tsubasa... Lo sabes¿ne? – preguntó Kojiro viéndose reflejado en los ojos marrones.

_«Todavía estoy aquí... Todavía puedo creer en su mentira... ¿Ne?»_

- Aa... Lo sé. – respondió Tsubasa dejándose abrazar por los fuertes y morenos brazos de Kojiro. Se taparon con las sábanas negras y así, abrazados, con una sonrisa en los labios, se quedaron dormidos.

Tal vez más tarde al día siguiente... Al encontrarlo ahí, junto a él, sonriendo de verdadera felicidad... Tsubasa acepte por fin que el corazón del 'tiger', Kojiro Hyuga, era totalmente suyo y que el suyo, el corazón del 'racing sun prince', Tsubasa Ozora, pertenecía enteramente a ese chico moreno de ojos negros...

"Frutillas con crema"

- OWARI -

* * *

"Captain Tsubasa" © Takahashi Yoichi, 1981

"Frutillas con Crema" © Emiko Mihara, 2005


End file.
